That's What Brothers Do
by Wolf-Phantom
Summary: Sam is hiding a secret from Dean, but it's only a matter of time before he finds out as the brothers are tossed into a vampire hunt gone wrong. Set after AHBL 1 & 2. Swearing and all things Winchester.
1. Of Demon Blood and Secrets

**Hey everyone, well it's been a long long time since I wrote a fanfic, but I was inspired. Sam and Dean are so drool worthy... dreamy sigh . Obviously I don't own 'em, other wise I'd keep 'em hidden away... hey, I don't like to share:P Anyway, hope you find it interesting, love you heaps if you R&R, come on, you know you want too!**

**On with the show!**

**swdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwsdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwsw**

_The steady silence was broken intermittently by the sound of an unidentified liquid dripping, splashing gently as it fell onto a surface unknown._

_He couldn't quite identify the direction of the noise as he stumbled around in what seemed like an endless darkness, it seemed to echo, coming from no fixed point. It was an annoying sort of noise; the type that would pause for so long he would believe it had stopped, only to have it continue as soon as the thought has passed through his mind._

Drip…

_His mind ached terribly, and the more he attempted to ignore the almost hypnotising dripping, the more he could feel a large pressure building. More intense with each second, he wanted to fall to the ground, to clutch at his head in agony, but it was if something held him in place. He couldn't move, couldn't try and shield himself from the pain that began to roll over him, wave after wave. He vision flashed white, he felt blinded, it was like being struck by lightening and the heat was unbearable._

Drip… drip…

_And then it was gone; the pain, the heat, everything. _

_He was standing in what looked to be a nursery, filled with toys and love. He could see a cot in the far corner of the room, shrouded in shadow, with a gently rotating mobile hanging above it like a watchful guardian._

Drip… drip… drip…

_The sound came louder now, closer, more distinct. Drawn by curiosity, he moved towards the small cot, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He jolted, drawing back as he realised a man stood beside the cot, crooning softly, muttering words he could not hear. He approached slowly, careful not to startle the man, but soon realised it did not matter, the man did not seem to acknowledge his presence._

Drip…

_The sound came from inside the cot and taking his eyes off the man's back, he peered past him. As he gazed upon the small infant, a niggling feeling in the back of his mind told him that this was all too familiar, but he brushed it aside. The baby kicked fretfully, voicing a tiny wail of discomfort and scrunching up its face. Staring at the infant's unhappy face, he was surprised to see a small black droplet fall from the darkness above to land on its lips. Only as the drop slid into the child's mouth did he realise it wasn't black at all, but a deep, morbid crimson._

Drip… drip…

_More drops of the red liquid fell and the baby wiggled franticly, as if trying to get away. He shifted his eyes back to the man; surely he too had seen the red liquid. To his horror, a pair of awful milky-yellow eyes lay where normal human eyes should have, staring down into the cot._

_"That's it little one, drink up… drink up." The man's voice carried with it an undertone of evil._

_Following the direction of those yellow eyes, he saw that the man was holding his right arm steady over the cot, rigid and with his fist curled into a ball. He flinched as he saw a deep gash running the width of the man's wrist, blood welling up and over flowing, dripping onto the child's lips, into its mouth._

_Blood…_

_Blood that wasn't quite human…_

_The blood of something evil, monstrous…_

_Demon's blood…_

Drip… drip…

_"You're mine now, little one, my perfect little soldier. You'll be the most dangerous yet, the strongest, with my blood running through your veins." The man… demon, he realised, smiled, "No one can stop me, no one can get in the way, or they'll pay the price with their lives."_

_He shivered, backing away from the demon…what was happening, why was he here?_

_"One day, little one, you'll come into your full potential and destroy all that you love, anyone you have ever cared about, and then you'll come crawling to me, seeking the answers you so sorely need. And then, then you will lead my army."_

_Full potential? An army?_

_…anyone you have ever cared about…_

_…they'll pay the price with their lives…_

_Turbulent memories came flashing back…_

Drip…

_Mom…_

Drip…

_Jess…_

Drip…

_Dad…_

Drip…

_Dean…_

_Dean… the only one he has left…_

_…anyone you have ever cared about…_

_…they'll pay the price with their lives…_

_Dean…_

"No!" Sam shouted, bolting upright in bed, his eyes darting around the room.

His eyes landed on Dean's sleeping form lying in the bed next to his. Dean grunted in his sleep and rolled over, facing the door of the dingy motel and continued to snore, apparently undisturbed by Sam's rather loud exclamation.

He head ached terribly; it always did after these nightmares. Sam rubbed his face with his hands, trying to shake the panic of his nightmare away. Ever since he discovered he had demon blood in him, he'd been having these nightmares, of Mom, Dad and Jess, and of Dean dying. And coupled with the deal Dean had made with the crossroads demon, his stress levels were so high he'd hardly been sleeping at all.

Sliding out of bed, he silently made his way to the motel room's bathroom, closing the door and switching on the light. He grimaced at the hideously yellow tiles that lined the bathroom, reminding him of the demon's eyes, such a disgusting colour he thought. Beggars can't be choosers though, this was as much as he and Dean could afford at the moment, and pickings at the local bar had been rather slim. Even Dean, a self proclaimed expert, could only hustle so much from so few people without looking suspicious. And let's face it; Dean was never very subtle in the first place.

Shaking his head, he turned the tap on, splashing cold water over his face. Filling up a glass of water, he popped a couple of aspirin, hopefully they'd take the edge off his headache. Gripping the basin, he looked up into the mirror, staring at his reflection. He was beginning to develop dark circles around his eyes, and the way his hair sat made him look half crazed. Sighing, he turned the stream of water off and made his way back into the main room.

Dean lay in the same position, still snoring rather soundly. Sam rolled his eyes, no use trying to get back to sleep with what sounded like a small jet-plane trying to take off in the room. Making his way over to where his trusty laptop was set up on a small coffee table, he sat down and prepared himself for another long night of research.

Glancing at the time, he realised it was just past midnight… any normal person would be sleeping right now. But then again, he wasn't quite normal was he… for that matter, he wasn't quite sure he was fully human either; if his nightmares were anything to go by… he brushed the thought aside.

Dean didn't need to know… how would he feel if he found out he had sacrificed his soul for something half-demon? Disgusted and horrified no doubt.

He spent his nights searching, searching for a way to save Dean, and for a way to save himself. He needed to find a sure-fire way to stop himself from going 'darkside' as Dean put it; he needed to keep Dean safe.

No matter what it took… he'd save Dean. From an eternity in hell, and from himself.

**swdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwsdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwsw**

**Hmm, I finished this at 11pm, so hopefully it's understandable (pull me up on spelling errors guys, I need to know, lol) ... aww man, I've got so much homework... plus I've got work at 9am tomorrow, so I reckon I'm gonna head off to bed, lol. Hope you liked it so far, there'll be more of Dean in the next chappie... whenever I write it (don't hold your breath folks).**

**Excuse me now, I have to go salt all the windows and doors before I go to bed ;) **

**-Wolfy-**


	2. Early Morning Musings

**Heya, second chappie finally up. Arrgh, I've had so much homework, I just havent had time to write! I only had time today cause I didn't have to go to school (whoop!). Hopefully I'll update soon, but with tests and everthing coming up... sigh**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Hope the like the second chapter!**

**Love, Wolfy**

**swdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwsdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdw**

The black '67 Chevy Impala parked just outside Room 17 sparkled serenely in the bright morning sunlight, as if waiting patiently for her owners. The intense light shone through the Californian motel's dirty windows, spilling across the width of the bed closest to the motel room's door.

_God damn it… freakin' sun_, Dean attempted to bury his head under his pillow, remembering too late the large hunting knife he kept there 'as a precaution'.

_Dammit!_ He recoiled, gingerly feeling the top of his head while blinking furiously, trying to adjust to the light.

Reaching carefully under his pillow, he pulled the knife out and, glaring at it silently, placed it on the small table between his and Sam's beds. Sitting up, Dean looked towards Sam's bed expecting to find his giant of a little brother still sleeping, most probably drooling all over his pillow or something equally embarrassing that he could take a picture of. He smirked, ah the wonders of technology, gotta love those camera phones.

His smirk however, was quickly replaced with a confused frown… the bed next to his was unmade, with the covers pulled down, and completely empty. He froze, where the hell was Sam? _Shit… not again… Sam!_

His quickly scanned the room, his senses sharpened from all those years of hunting, and his eye came to rest on a figure slumped over a laptop on the coffee table. Dean let out a breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding and slumped back down into bed. He could still hear his pulse racing in his ears… he shook his head.

_For a moment there… stop it Dean, you're over reacting…_

It'd been almost six weeks since he'd held his dying brother in his arms, six weeks since he'd lost everything and six weeks since he'd sold his soul to bring his Sammy back.

With his head on his pillow, Dean turned to look at Sam, rolling his eyes when he realised that Sam had fallen asleep right on the keyboard of the computer, dude, was he gonna look funny when he woke up. Dean shuddered… _at least this time he'd wake up._

Still… he'd never regret it. Selling his soul had saved the both of them, not just Sam. Dean couldn't even begin to comprehend a world without Sam; and he sure as hell wouldn't want to live in a place like that anyway. And yeah, sure he only got one year, but it was a year with Sam. Even if Sam couldn't find a way out of the demon's deal, he'd go out peacefully knowing he'd given his little brother another chance at life.

He'd really have to get Sam off that damn computer though… it's all he seemed to do now days. Research, research and more research, Dean was beginning to worry. Sure, he didn't exactly want to go to hell, it wasn't really high on his priorities list or anything, but Sam really needed to take time out and relax.

He observed Sam more closely and could see growing circles around his eyes. He was getting thinner too, dammit, the stupid kid. It was all 'research first and eat, sleep and breathe later' with Sam.

Seriously though, Sam hadn't really had much of an appetite after the whole yellow-eyed son-of-a-bitch thing, and he'd been having nightmares. Nightmares that Sam would never volunteer to talk about… that worried Dean a little, Sam normally being the touchy-feely type and all.

It wasn't unusual for Dean to be woken up in the middle of the night hearing Sam's whimpers of pain and distress. He would pretend to be asleep when Sam would jolt upright in bed, shouting out, often times calling for Dean himself. And he pretended to ignore the way Sam would sometimes clutch at his head after these nightmares, and how the aspirin and other painkiller tablets would slowly vanish. He felt kinda selfish when he'd hope that the deal was the only cause of these nightmares… but the way Sam's head pained him lead him to believe that his 'abilities' were bothering him again.

He'd had time now to adjust to the fact that Sam wasn't exactly normal, but then again, no one in this business really was. Though, he supposed, being psychic was still a little freaky, even for them. But Sam had only ever visions and, with the exception of that cabinet, had never been able to consciously move objects or control people's minds. And he hadn't turned evil like that Ava girl and Jake, and if he had any say in it, he never would.

No matter what that yellow-eyed bastard had told him, Sammy would always be that little kid he had tucked in at night when their Dad was out hunting, the man who had refused to kill those vampires in Montana, the brother who was now wearing himself out searching for a way to save him. The guy had such a big heart, he'd never intentionally hurt anyone, and it seemed impossible for him to imagine Sam ever losing touch with his humanity.

"Dude, take a picture, it'll last longer." Sam commented snidely, propping himself up on his elbows, his hair sticking up everywhere.

Dean jolted, he hadn't realised his brother had woken up, catching him staring.

"Oh, don't worry Sammy, I've got plenty already," Dean recovered quickly, smirking as he reached towards his cell phone next to his hunting knife and waved it so Sam could see, " 'sides, I was just wondering if you were gonna start drooling on your laptop… that would've been a keeper, that one."

Dean's grin widened as Sam became indignant.

"I don't drool in my sleep, thank you very much," he huffed, unconsciously wiping his hand across his face.

Dean snorted, "Yeah sure Sammy," before turning his attention to his phone, "I have five pictures in here that say differently."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity and began shutting his laptop down, it couldn't have been good for the screen to be left on all night. _Damn, I hardly got anything done at all… _His back was killing him from being hunched over all night, and his head still throbbed a little.

"Doesn't look like you got much beauty sleep there, Princess," Dean commented, his eyes still on the phone in his hand, hoping he sounded casual, "Up late?"

"Oh… yeah, just couldn't sleep I suppose," _You don't know the half of it_, "Just looking for our next gig." Sam replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"Nah, nothing interesting… it's been pretty quiet since our last job." Sam replied, putting the lid down on his laptop. That wraith in Sacramento had been tricky, but they'd got it in the end, of course not without a few minor injuries, they weren't that lucky.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower, try and wake up a bit," Sam stood up, stretching his long back and yawning, "then we can figure out what we're going to do…" He walked over to his bed and began collecting some new clothes to wear.

"Yeah, ok. Might have a look in the local paper, see if I can find anything." Dean mumbled absentmindedly, checking his messages.

Sam moved towards the bathroom, clothes in hand, and was just about to shut the door.

"Hey! And leave some hot water for me, will ya?" Dean called out, glaring over his phone at Sam, "You were in there for like an hour yesterday, the water was freezing by the time I got to it!"

Sam put on an innocent smile, "Me? Use all the hot water? I'm shocked you'd think I'd do something like that!" before letting out a playful evil cackle and shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Bitch!" but he couldn't help but smirk, hearing the faint "Jerk!" from behind the bathroom door in reply.

Dean shook his head and returned to his phone, these moments were what made it all worthwhile, the moments that made him determined to protect Sam from whatever fate had in store for them. Nothing would get to Sammy on his watch, not if Dean Winchester had anything to say about it.

**swdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwwdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdwswdw**

**Dunno when I'll get a change to write more, but I wont give up! lol Go on, review, you know you want too! See you folks later, love Wolfy.**


	3. Vision Problems

**Hey, to anyone who's still actually interested in reading this story, I'd like to appologise for the long wait in between chapters... yes, I know... I suck. I''m going to use the school excuse. It's true though, I just finished up Year 12 and with all my final exams and work, well you know. Good news, I got into the University course I want! Yay! Anyway, now that I've got some spare time, it's story time! **

**I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed so far, hopefully you guys haven't given up on it yet, so keep it up! Chapter 4 shouldn't be too far away, I'm about halfway through as we speak. :)**

**Wolfy**

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWWSDWSWDWSWDWSW**

He used to enjoy moments like these, a time for peaceful reflection and a chance to catch a break from Dean, yet now they seemed to taunt him with the reminder that in almost ten months, Dean could be gone. That feeling of isolation scared him… he was used to Dean ordering him around, constantly checking up on him and mothering him when he was hurt. What would he do without all that?

He stepped into the shower, tilting his head into the spray, hoping the warm water would soothe his aching head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the water. He thought he saw something flash through the darkness underneath his eyelids… a blur of colour maybe, and brought a hand up to massage his eyes.

He really needed to get a grip on these headaches, Dean would eventually figure out that something wasn't right and that would lead to questions, the answers to which he wasn't ready to consider yet. The movement under his eyelids came again… this time it was a glint of something metallic, followed by a streak of red, but the edges of the image were blurred, he couldn't make anything out.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned the shower off and gingerly stepped out, careful to minimise any sudden movements that might aggravate his already throbbing head. Grabbing one of the old off-white towels the motel had provided for them, he wrapped it around his waist and crossed the small distance across the bathroom to the basin.

Digging through their first aid kit, he searched for painkillers, anything to ward off an oncoming vision. His movements became jerky, hands fumbling with the kit. His vision was becoming blurred around the edges, fuzzy like television static and the panic was starting to set in.

Sam all but ripped the lid off the tablet container and held it upside down above his open palm. Though he could hardly see the container clearly anymore, his struggling mind understood straight away that nothing was happening... and with a cold jolt to his stomach, Sam realised that he'd used the last of the painkillers the previous night.

_Just my luck..._ Sam's knees buckled and he gripped the basin in a vain attempt to stay vertical. His legs gave out and he fell, his head connecting sharply with the edge of the porcelain basin. Collapsing to his knees with one hand still holding tight to the basin above and the other grasping at his head, he was barely aware of the first aid kit tilting off its precarious perch on the basin and crashing to the floor around him as his vision took hold.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Sam had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes before the phone in Dean's hand began to belt out the memorable beginning riff to Deep Purple's "_Smoke on the Water_". Dean, who had been drifting back to sleep now that he was assured that Sammy was safe and sound, sat up suddenly, fumbling with his phone.

_Can't relax for more than two seconds 'round here can I?_ Dean glared at the caller ID and recognising the number, sighed in resignation and flipped his phone open.

"Heya Bobby."

"Dean, how you boys doin'?" Bobby's familiarly gruff voice asked.

"Well, Samantha is currently having a century long shower and I was trying to catch up on some beauty sleep here..." Dean replied with light-hearted indignance, shifting in bed so that his legs hung over the side.

Bobby snorted in amusement, Dean could practically see him shaking his head "Right, well I was wondering if you boys were up to another hunt, that is, if you think you can handle it without your beauty sleep."

"That depends; will this hunt involve hot chicks?" Dean grinned.

"Knowing you, you'll find one," Dean could hear the rustle of papers over the phone, "The jobs in Oregon, Salem to be exact. Had the details faxed over from an old hunter contact of mine."

"They can't take care of it?"

"He said something 'bout family commitments, and since you two aren't too far away from Salem, I volunteered you."

"Gee, thanks..." Dean pulled a face, "What do you know so far?"

More shuffling of paper, "A couple of run of the mill disappearances as well as a few mutilations, folks been torn apart, an' to me it looks like something's hungry."

"Could be anything from a black dog to a werewolf..." Dean rubbed a hand over his face, thinking, "Could even be a nasty possession case."

" I'll send you the rest of the details; see if you can't make heads or tails of what it is."

"Sure, we're on it." Dean replied, glad they now had an excuse to leave this motel behind them, the yellow colour scheme was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"You boys be careful, and update me when you're done, ya' hear?"

"Sure thing Bobby"

After saying their goodbyes and snapping his phone shut, Dean placed it back on his bedside table next to his knife and stood up, his joints making small popping sounds as he stretched. He busied himself with picking up his few belongings that had been scattered around the room and placing them not so neatly into a duffel bag. Packing was always a quick exercise when it came to the Winchester way of life; they mainly lived out of the Impala, only taking the bare necessities with them into the many motels rooms which they frequented. Less to pack up and less evidence to leave behind. After all, accidentally leaving ammo and other 'suspicious' items in the room might lead to awkward questions, where the answer of "We use them to track down and destroy evil" might not quite cut it with the authorities.

Retrieving a t-shirt off the floor, Dean noted that he could no longer hear the water running in the bathroom.

"C'mon Sammy! Hurry it up in there; we've got a job to do!" Dean called out.

Silence. _Hmm, probably didn't hear me._ Dean strained his ears to listen for his brother. He thought he heard a light _thump_ and was just about willing to chalk it up to Sam stomping around when the sound was soon after followed by a crash and the sound of things skittering across the tiled bathroom floor.

"What the...?" Dean muttered, muscles tensed, "Sam?"

Nothing.

"Sam? Shit...Sam?!" dropping his crumpled shirt, Dean bounded over to the bathroom door in a flash, grabbing the handle.

"Sam, I'm coming in, damnit! You better not be on the can!" He rattled the handle up and down but found it was locked.

"Sammy!" Dean called out frantically when he heard a pained moan from inside the bathroom.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Everything was hazy; he could only just make out the blurry outline of several trees, their shapes twisting and jagged due to a lack of leaves. He could hear the crunching of dried leaves and the snap of brittle twigs as they were crushed underfoot and he searched for the source of the commotion.

A soft thud followed by a pained grunt grabbed his attention and he turned to see six figures moving rapidly through the undergrowth, weaving away from each other, only to slam back together at an alarming speed. One of the figures broke away from the tussle and disappeared amongst the trees while the others continued to struggle with each other. He desperately tried to make out their faces, but it felt like he was trying to peer through a slab of thick glass, nothing was discernable.

Two of the figures fell, one after the other, at the hands of a third, while the remaining two fighters remained locked in combat. It was then he saw a glint of silver close to his left and turned to see a man, for it was clearly a man from this distance, raise a small pistol and take aim at the taller of the two fighters.

The tall figure knocked his opponent down with a swinging blow and turned slowly towards the final person in the clearing.

There was an audible click as the safety was released from the pistol and both figures froze.

_"Sammy!"_

The taller figure was pushed roughly aside by the other as an earth-shattering BANG echoed through the clearing.

_"Dean, no!"_

Both figures fell to the ground.

His vision suddenly sharpened and he saw a tall man hunched over the form of another lying sprawled upon the leaf littered floor. The man on the ground shuddered slightly and began producing hacking coughs, crimson splattering the nearby leaves.

_"S..s..am..."_ the dying man whispered.

The taller man began to sob, pulling the dying man close, and he was able to glimpse a view of the dying man's face.

Dean's face was pale, his eyes glazed over in pain from the gunshot wound to his upper chest. He and the taller man watched Dean take a final shallow breath before slumping into the taller man's embrace, eyes closed and unmoving.

_"No... Dean, no...no, no, no!"_ The taller man cried out, utter despair lacing his voice.

The man looked upwards and Sam was finally able to see the man's face, and it was like looking into a mirror.

The man, his future self, Sam realised, raised his face towards the heavens and screamed.

_"DEAN!"_

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

**Hopefully you like it! sigh Dean's always throwing himself in front of things, girls, bullets, the list is endless! Reviews are love!**


	4. It's Just the Stress

**Yay! Another chapter! I feel so proud of myself. :) I've got most of the plot figured out now, though knowing the Winchester boys, they'll come up with a way to suprise me! Anyway, hope you like this new chappie, and hopefully I'll have another one up soon! (fingers crossed!)**

**Wolfy**

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW**

"Sam!?"

_What the...? Is someone calling for me?_

Sam opened his eyes, only to recoil at the bright fluorescent lighting, and was reduced to a squint. Through his barely open eyes, he could see he was lying on the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom, surrounded by the scattered remains of their first aid kit. He head throbbed, keeping pace with his rapid heartbeat, and he groaned, lowering his head back down onto the cool tiles which seem to soothe the pain.

_BANG BANG BANG_

He whipped he head up at the sound, and even as white spots began to dance across his line of sight, his vision came rushing back to him.

_A gunshot... Dean was hurt. No... Dean... Dean was dead..._

Sam took a gasping breath, "No..." he moaned, trying to raise himself from the floor. He had to find Dean, had to help him... had to save him, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! Reaching up to the basin, he used it to drag himself upright on shaky legs.

_BANG BANG_

"Sammy! I'm gonna break down the door!"

_Dean?_

Sam stumbled over to the bathroom door and, grasping the handle, opened it slightly.

Dean was bracing himself to slam his shoulder into the door when Sam cracked it open a little and peered through. Sam's face was ghostly pale and the dark circles around his eyes were even more pronounced. His eyes were huge and stared at Dean with panic, fear and... was that relief?

"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded small and weak.

"Sam? What's wrong? Sammy?" Sam didn't seem to hear him; he looked like he was struggling with his thoughts. He didn't like to see Sam like this, looking so lost and dazed.

Sam stared at Dean, his hand still clamped firmly around the door handle, and opened the door further. _He's alive... Dean's alive. It was just a vision, it hasn't happened. Yet._ Sam swallowed and brushed that thought aside.

"Dude, earth to Sam!" He jolted as Dean waved a hand in front of his face, "Say something!"

"I'm fine... I just-"

"That's crap Sam! Why're you bleeding if you're 'fine'?"

"Huh?" Sam looked down at himself, still clad only in a towel. _What blood?_

"You're head! What happened?" Dean stood, staring expectantly at Sam, his voice more concerned than angry, though it was a near thing.

Sam raised an unsteady hand to his forehead and winced as he felt a sharp sting just above his left eye. He lowered his hand and was surprised to see a smudge of red on his fingertips. He looked back up at Dean, his mind racing through all the answers he could give Dean... an answer that preferably didn't have anything to do with visions.

"Uh, I think I must have slipped..." Sam did his best to look sheepish, "I hit my head, must have knocked the kit over in the process."

Sam stepped aside so Dean could see into the bathroom, where he could see the first aid kit scattered all over the floor. Dean looked back up at him and Sam squirmed under the intense scrutiny. Dean suddenly moved behind Sam and began pushing him back into the main room.

"Dean, what-" Sam asked, confused.

"Sit down on the bed." Dean ordered firmly, "You might have a slight concussion."

"But Dean, I'm fine, really!"

"Sam. Sit down." Dean spoke quietly, but his tone left no room for arguments.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and watched as Dean moved back into the bathroom and returned with the clothes Sam had left in there to get changed into. Dean handed Sam the pile of clothes before turning and heading back to the bathroom.

"Get changed, I'll be back in a sec." Dean disappeared into the bathroom and Sam heard him moving around as he began to collect up the strewn first aid kit from the floor.

Sam recognised this as Dean's 'big brother' mode, something he'd seen more of after the incident at Cold Oak, and decided it was best to do as he was told and began gingerly pulling his t-shirt down over his sore head.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Dean collected the contents of the first aid kit from the bathroom floor, absent-mindedly dumping them back into the plastic container from which they came. His mind was on more pressing matters than the neatness of their medical supplies, though he was sure Sam would fret non-stop about its lack of organised structure.

_Sam..._

Jesus, how the hell was he supposed to keep the kid safe when he couldn't even protect him from the bathroom sink? Though, he found it hard to believe that Sam had simply slipped... Sam, a trained hunter who moved with the surety of a tight-rope walker, be taken down by a simple, non-demonic puddle? He snorted. _Yeah. I don't think so._

Placing a bundle of bandages back into the kit, he spotted an empty pill container without a lid lying on the floor underneath the sink. He retrieved the container and examined its label. Demerol, a relatively strong painkiller they saved for emergencies, it was prescription only, and Dean had managed to swipe it from a hospital some time ago. He could have sworn they had at least half a container left when he last checked... and he sure hadn't been using them. Sam's headaches must have worsened, that was the only explanation. _I knew they were bad... but that bad?_

_He must have had another headache... a vision maybe? He did look pretty shaken-up..._

Being the only opened container amongst the rest, he could only assume Sam had desperately needed pain relief, and from the emptiness of the container and the cut on Sam's head, it was pretty damn obvious he didn't get it. He sighed and placed the Demerol container into the bin and, after running warm water over a small washcloth, he carried the kit and the cloth out into the main room.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, now fully dressed, with his still damp towel in a crumpled pile beside him. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he sat there in silence, staring at his feet. He lifted his eyes to meet Dean's as he returned to the room.

Dean sat down next to Sam and handed him the first aid kit.

"Hold this, I just need to clean the wound, then we'll see if it needs stitches." Dean reached up with the damp washcloth and carefully wiped away the blood that had smeared around the small gash.

Sam wanted to protest, wanted to tell Dean he was more than capable of cleaning the wound himself, but the look on Dean's face coupled with his pounding headache made him sit still and let Dean help. Dean had a look of complete determination on his face, yet Sam could see concern and fear swimming underneath that subdued mask. He felt guilty for putting his brother through all this, especially since if Dean knew the truth about him, about the blood he was currently cleaning of Sam's forehead, he wouldn't want to help him. Wished he'd never saved him.

"Hmm, doesn't look too bad..." Dean spoke quietly, almost to himself than to Sam.

Sam blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

"The cut, you moron... you sure you don't have a concussion?" Dean said the last part teasingly, raising an eyebrow at Sam while he placed the cloth down onto the bed.

"I don't think it'll need any stitches," Dean rummaged around in the first aid kit Sam was holding till he found what he was looking for, "This should do it."

Dean removed the small band-aid from its wrapper and gently placed it over the cut.

"You sure you're ok?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine, Dean"

"Sam..." I know about your headaches, your nightmares... He paused, "Never mind."

He stood up, taking the washcloth and the kit with him into the bathroom. _I don't want to force him to talk about his nightmares... I mean, they might be nothing to worry about; Sammy's always had nightmares, especially after Jess._ That was so much nicer to believe than the thought that these headaches might have a supernatural connection. _The kid probably has headaches because he's always up all night on the computer, worrying about the deal._

He tried to push the panic of the situation away and headed back into the main room. He was just glad Sam was ok.

"Hey, you hungry? 'Cause I sure am." Dean asked Sam as he walked over to his bedside table to collect his phone.

"A little..." Sam lied, the now dull throbbing in his head taking priority over his stomach.

"Good. I saw a small diner up the street on our way here, not too far away." Dean replied, turning to Sam, "We can walk, if you're feeling up to it?"

"Sure." Sam stood up, wobbling a little before becoming steady on his feet.

"We'll have to stop at a pharmacy somewhere along the way though, we're running low on a few things." Dean said casually, looking at Sam, trying to gauge his reaction.

Sam paled slightly, had Dean noticed the slowly disappearing painkillers? Had he figured out why?

Trying to change the subject, he looked around the room, only to notice Dean's duffel sitting packed on his bed. His stomach jolted involuntarily, maybe Dean had somehow discovered the truth, maybe he had been planning to leave. Then why hadn't he? Why stay to help him? Guilt and a sense of responsibility? Or to stop him from harming others... he was demon-tainted after all, who knows what he might be capable of.

"Dean, why is your stuff packed?" He couldn't shake the tremor in his voice.

"Oh right, Bobby rang while you were getting your ass kicked by the bathroom sink," Dean replied, wearing his best smirk even as he puzzled over the tone of Sam's voice, "He found us a hunt up in Oregon, and since I've had enough of this place anyway, I thought we could leave after breakfast."

"A new hunt? Do we know what it is yet?" He asked, curiosity beginning to override his anxiety. Dean was just preparing for their next hunt... it must be the headache; the stress was getting to him.

"I've got some ideas, I'll fill you in when we get to the diner," Dean said while pulling on his leather jacket, the sun may be shining but it was still a cool, crisp autumn morning, "And bring your laptop, Bobby said he'd send us the details."

Grabbing his laptop carry case from beside his bed, Sam was ushered out the motel door by a hungry Dean, who was muttering hopefully.

"You know what I could really go for right now?"

Before Sam had a chance to answer, Dean continued with a huge grin on his face.

"Pie. A nice big slice of pie!"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, but grinned back at his brother all the same as they left the motel car park and continued up the sidewalk.

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW**

**Dean sure does love his pie :) Go on, review, you know you want to! It keeps me going! And so the hunt begins, and what trouble the boys are in store for, mwahahaha! See ya next time!**


	5. Everything's Relative

**Yay, another chapter! I'm sure you've all figure out by now that I don't own Supernatural (no matter how hard I wish) so don't sue:) Also, all the places mentioned are real (Yay for Google maps!) but as I don't actually know what they look like (considering I'm in Australia and all), I've taken a little liberty when describing them. I don't mean to offend any of those places, I'm sure the Budget Inn is really a nice place... really... cough**

**Hmm, I procrastinated on this chapter a bit, but I got it done in the end! sigh, I hate it how in Word it always looks like you've written alot, but when you put it in this format, it looks like so little... aw man!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW**

The main road of Woodland, a small county just west of Sacramento, was relatively quiet as they made their way up the street, though that was hardly surprising, it being 9am and all. It was a Thursday and most people would either be at school or work by now, doing normal things on another normal day. Sam scowled slightly. _Normal's relative..._

If someone had asked him a couple of year ago, Sam would have said all he ever wanted was to be normal. To have that apple-pie life Dean insisted on teasing him about. But now that he thought back on it, he realised that hunting, living in motels and riding shotgun in the Impala with Dean were his normal. Sure the work was hard, and most often dangerous, and the motels were nothing to write home about (take the aptly named Budget Inn they were currently inhabiting for example), but he was doing something that made a difference. Fighting evil with Dean by his side was the most normal thing he'd ever done. But with the deal and his so-called 'destiny' looming in the not too distant future, he wondered how long he could hold on to this fading sense of normality.

His train of thought was derailed as he walked straight into Dean who had stopped moving and was peering into one of the many shops that littered the sides of Main Street.

Dean swivelled around to look up at him, huffing exasperatedly.

"Well you know Dean, if you didn't stop right in the middle of the sidewa-"

"Save it, Sam." Dean cut in, "Let's just get what we need so I can go eat already!" He reached over and gripped Sam's arm at the shoulder and began to push him into the store.

Sam managed a glance at the store's name, "Corner Drug Co. – Woodland's Discount Pharmacy" displayed proudly in black letters plastered on a peeling white display board, before Dean shoved him inside.

Sam wandered aimlessly around the store, not really taking in his surroundings, as Dean collected their new supplies and headed towards the sales counter. Dean checked over the items in his hands, new bandages, antibiotics and four different types of painkillers of varying strengths. He wasn't quite sure how bad Sam's headaches were, but hopefully these new painkillers would be enough to stop the worst of the pain.

Arriving at the counter, he smiled briefly at the woman behind the register before reaching into his jeans pocket for his wallet. He handed over a fifty dollar note, frowning at their diminishing money supply as he waited for his change. He'd have to check out the bars and hustle the locals when they arrived in Oregon.

"C'mon Sam." He called over to Sam as he collected up the plastic bag containing their items. Sam looked up and nodded, following Dean silently out the door of the pharmacy, his hand clutching protectively at the laptop hanging by his side.

Continuing west up the street, they entered the first diner they came across. One who's slogan, much to Dean's excitement, declared to provide "The best burgers on this side of the continent!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Dean grinned at Sam as they sat down across from each other in a booth. Sam rolled his eyes, that sounded about right, his brother the burger connoisseur. Well to be fair, he did eat enough of them to be classified as an expert on the subject. Sam gave a weak smile as he picked up the menu and pretended to look interested in its contents. His headache had reduced now to a dull pounding, but his appetite didn't look like returning any time soon.

The waitress, a young twenty-something with her dark red hair tied back in a pony-tail, came over to take their order, blushing furiously as Dean displayed his classic 'ladies man' smirk. After writing down their order (some toast for Sam, the biggest burger on the menu and a slice of pie for Dean) and bringing them two cups of steaming coffee, she scampered off to the kitchen, glancing backwards and smiling at Dean as she left.

"Stop ogling the staff, Dean." Sam said, not looking at Dean but knowing his brother all too well as he set up his laptop on the table, "We've got a hunt to figure out."

'Aww, c'mon Sammy! I was just admiring the view!" Dean protested lightly, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sam met his gaze with a patented '_I am not amused_' look, "Alright, alright..." Dean raised his hands in a placating manner, muttering "_killjoy_" under his breath.

"What did Bobby tell you?" Sam asked, waiting for the laptop to start up.

Dean took a sip of coffee then set the mug down and settled back into his seat, "He said there've been some attacks up in Salem, Oregon. People have been going missing in the area."

"Any of them been found yet?" Sam began typing on his computer, absent-mindedly thanking the waitress as she brought them their food.

Winking at the waitress as she left, Dean replied, "In bits and pieces, yeah, pretty gruesome by the sounds of it." Digging into his burger, he mumbled around the mouthful, "Oo got an'thin et?"

Sam furrowed his brow, pulling a face, "Gross dude, I don't know how you can eat that thing this early in the morning."

Dean swallowed loudly, "Easily. So, you get the stuff Bobby sent us?" he asked, ignoring the filthy stare Sam was giving him as he took another large bite of his burger.

"Yeah," Sam looked away from the culinary disaster across from him and down at the screen, "Most of these disappearances have occurred in and around a small northern town in Salem called Clear Lake."

"They've reported at least nine disappearances in the last month, and more before that." Sam looked up at Dean, "Says here they found at least five of them, though they had to call in forensic experts to identify them they were torn up so badly."

"So, werewolf maybe?" Dean asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"None of the reports specifically mention the absence of the victim's heart," Sam scrolled through the information on the screen, "At least two mention claw marks, but those could have easily have come from scavenger animals since the bodies were found out in the open near the woods on the outskirts of town. Besides, the lunar cycle isn't right, these disappearances happened across the entire month."

Dean watched as Sam picked at his toast while he reached towards his pie, "Hmm, that also rules out a black dog or a windigo, they'd leave more than just a few claw marks."

Seeing Dean watching him, Sam took a small bite of his toast, trying to pretend he enjoyed it, "Could be a ghoul or even some form of pagan wood god, whatever it is, it must be incredibly strong because some of these people were just ripped apart."

Shovelling the last bit of his pie into his mouth and gulping it down, Dean pushed his plate aside, "Well, the sooner we leave here, the sooner we can figure out what's going on."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, shutting down his laptop and packing it away, "let's go."

Dean frowned, looking at Sam's plate. He'd hardly touched his food at all. Dean supposed he should hardly find this surprising; Sam rarely ate anything after a vision for the likelihood that it wouldn't stay in his stomach for very long. _It must have been a vision then... so much for wishful thinking._

They paid and left the diner, heading back to the Budget Inn to finish packing. Upon arriving at their room, Dean handed Sam the plastic bag from the pharmacy and told him to refill the first aid kit, hoping he'd get the hint. A few minutes later, Dean heard the rattle of a tablet being popped from its casing and the water running in the bathroom.

Dean smiled slightly and continued to pack his duffel as Sam returned to the room to do the same, moving more surely as his headache began to ease.

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW**

**And Dean got his pie! Yay! Lol, the boys hit the road in the next chapter, and it's off to Oregon! Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long in the making, but I say that every time. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think:D **


	6. Three's Company

**Hey everyone! Chapter Six is done, yay! I had a massive writers block over the weekend, but I was determined to sit down and finish it tonight. Nothing to do on Monday nights now that Supernatural's not on 'cause of that writers strike. I always hope that when the next TV guide comes out, that they'll have Supernatural listed, but I'm always disappointed. :(**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and thank you to all you reviewers, you guys are awesome! (Also, thanks to Claire and Anonymous Shadow, two anon reviewers that I can't reply to personally, you guys should get accounts, it's fun:D )**

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW**

The Impala cruised up the Route 5 highway, her engine roaring, ignoring anything so trivial as a simple speed limit. Dean loved the thrill of driving the old classic full throttle along an open stretch of road, her chrome details sparkling in the sun and her V8 muscle engine eating the miles away. Their sanctuary and safe haven, the Impala was their home on four wheels, their metallic guardian who safeguarded all their secrets and never judged them. Ever since Dean was little he could remember the comforting presence of the Impala, standing guard outside their motel room or protecting them as they waited, peering through her windows, for their father to return from a hunt.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter, staring at the road ahead but not really absorbing anything, as he remembered the last time they had all been in the Impala together. It had been no joyful family reunion that was for sure.

He had been slumped in the backseat and the pain had been immense...

_Blood... there was so much blood... he looked up with glazed eyes, Sam was driving, Dad was sitting in the passenger seat grimacing as the Impala found a pot-hole, jolting his injured leg._

_They were arguing, something about 'Should haves' and missed chances... Sam glanced into the rear-view mirror and his eyes connected with Dean's. Sam's ability to convey a myriad of emotions with just one look never ceased to surprise him. Sam's eyes radiated love and concern and it was like he could hear Sam's voice in his head as their gazes locked._

_"Stay with me man...we're almost there... the demon got away...but it doesn't matter... all that matters is that you're both ok... please be ok... you have to be ok..."_

_It couldn't have been Sam's voice though...his mouth hadn't moved... the blood loss must be messing with his head, everything seemed so overwhelming. __He grunted in pain and leant more heavily against the Impala's door. __He could hear them arguing again... their angry and weary tones drifting back to him._

_Then it hit... something hurdling out of the darkness and ploughing furiously into the side of the Impala. The noise was shocking... it was as if the air near the impact zone was being forced aside; there was a high pitched whining which rapidly descended in frequency, a second of silence when there was nothing left between the two vehicles, and then a crunching boom, metal screeching and shattering. Everything was in slow motion... he saw the right side of the Impala crumple, everything splintering into jagged angles, and the hideous yellow headlights of the semi bearing down on them. The glint of flying shards of glass. Sam being slammed into the Impala's door, his head connecting with the window, his too long hair whipping around his face as he crumpled in his seat. _

_Then nothing..._

He let out a puff of breath; the Impala had saved them that night, taking the brunt of the blow to protect their family.

He turned his head to look at Sam who was scrunched up in the passenger seat with his face resting against the window, sleeping peacefully for once. His breath misted up the cool glass as he slept, reassuring Dean that his brother was ok... just sleeping, nothing else. He shivered slightly.

It was just the three of them now. Sam, Dean and the Impala. All that was left of the Winchester family... soon to become two.

He shook his head, trying to ignore the thought as he looked back out at the road.

SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW

Sam grumbled quietly as he woke up, finding the right side of his face numb from being pressed up against the Impala's cool window for so long. Wondering why he had woken up he realised that the car was stationary, the comforting rumble of its engine absent. Squinting sleepily, he looked towards the driver's seat to find it empty. Sitting up straighter, he looked through the wind-shield, wondering where Dean was. Gas pumps stood to his left and right, people milling around by their cars before moving into the small convenience store in front of the Impala to pay. Scanning the area, he attempted to pinpoint Dean's location amongst the other gas station patrons.

Dean placed the nozzle into the Impala's gas tank situated at the rear of the Chevy and stood patiently, waiting for her to fill up. He leant against the Impala, one arm casually resting upon its trunk as he attempted to watch the sleeping form of his little brother through the rear-window while making it appear as though he was really contemplating the meter on the gas pump. Shifting his eyes from the pump and back to Sam, he saw Sam sit up slowly and stiffen slightly when he noticed his absence. Since the Cold Oak incident, there had been an almost instinctual, unconscious need for each brother to know where the other was, there were to be no more magical disappearing acts as far as they were concerned.

Straightening up, Dean stood and walked round to the passenger side door and gently tapped on the window. Sam jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion and turned his head swiftly, meeting Dean's eyes. Gathering an air of calm about him, Sam reached over and wound down the Impala's window.

"'Bout time out finally woke up Sammy, I was beginning to think you were gonna sleep the whole way to Oregon." Dean quipped in an amused voice, looking down at Sam as he endeavoured to stretch his long limbs in the confined quarters of the Impala's front seat.

Scratching the back of his head, still trying to fully wake up, Sam inquired, "How long has it been since we left the motel?"

"A couple of hours... I thought you could use the sleep," Dean replied, smirking, "Hasn't done you any favours though." He indicated to the hair on the side of Sam's head which had been pressed flat from hours up against the window. Bits of his hair were now either sticking upwards or flattened completely against his head, a funny comparison to the hair on the back of his head which was now all ruffled after Sam had scratched there.

Sam frowned, reaching up with his right hand in an attempt to remedy the situation while choosing to ignore Dean's last statement, "You should have woken me up sooner... we don't have nearly enough information about this job yet."

"Would you just relax for a bit? We'll have plenty of time to do research when we get there." Dean sighed, "Besides, with all the time you spend on that computer of yours, you really did look like you needed the sleep."

Sam fidgeted under Dean's knowing gaze, looking over towards the gas station convenience store to avoid meeting Dean's eyes.

"Would you grab me a bottle of water when you go to pay?" He asked, changing the topic of conversation.

Dean let out a small huff of air, "Sure Sammy, I'll be right back."

He'd let Sam get away with it this time, but sooner or later they were going to have to talk about Sam's nightmares and his late-night sessions staring desperately at his computer screen. He was certain Sam wasn't just searching for a new hunt, but looking franticly for a way to break his crossroads deal.

Walking round to the back of the Impala, he removed the nozzle from the tank and replaced it back on the pump before walking over and into the station's store, feeling Sam's eyes on his back the whole way. Walking through the door, he grabbed a bottle of water for Sam and a bag of peanut M&M's for himself before heading over to the cashier, a thin, balding man who looked like he wanted nothing more than for his shift to be over.

Looking out through the store's windows, he could see Sam leaning forward with a serious expression on his face; his laptop now perched upon his lap. Dean groaned, palming a hand over his face. What was he going to do with that kid? Sure research was an important part of their work, but this was obsessive. And what if Sam eventually found a way to break the deal? With all this searching, he was bound to find something. And of course, Sam would want to try it, no matter how obscure or unlikely. That was all well and good, but what if Sam voided the deal by doing so? The crossroads demon had told him that if he tried to break the deal in any way, Sam would drop dead, simple as that. Was that just in reference to himself, or did it include Sam as well? His lips were set in a thin line, he couldn't let Sam die again, and he sure as hell wouldn't let it happen if he could prevent it.

"Sir?" The irritated and impatient voice of the cashier broke through his thoughts. He looked away from Sam and focused on the man behind the counter who was glaring at him with his arms folded over his chest.

"Huh?" Dean spluttered out, looking thoroughly confused.

The cashier rolled his eyes, "Will you be paying today sir?" he asked patronisingly.

Dean looked around and was surprised to see that he had walked all the way up to the counter and even placed the bottle and yellow packet down on it while he had been thinking.

"Oh... right." He reached for his wallet and handed over the cash, feeling stupid for allowing himself to zone out like that.

Receiving his change, he picked up the bottle and his M&M's and muttered a half-hearted 'thank you' to the cashier who made a stuck-up 'hmmpf' sound in reply. Walking back out through the sliding doors towards the Impala, he saw Sam typing furiously away on the keyboard of his computer, oblivious to the world. Opening the driver side door, he saw Sam flinch and look up guiltily as the door squeaked loudly.

"Here's your drink." He tossed the bottle of water across to Sam, who reacted on instinct and caught it quickly, before placing his M&M's down beside him in the centre console of the Impala.

"Thanks." Sam's eyes met his briefly before they returned to the screen in front of him.

"Sam..." Dean said warningly, trying to get Sam's attention.

"I just want to be prepared ok? I don't want us charging in, guns blazing, with no idea what we're going up against!" Sam was sitting up straight now, his voice slightly raised and defensive as he looked at Dean. He'd obviously been expecting Dean to be unhappy judging by the speed of his response and his lack of proper sleep was definitely making him more irritable.

"Fine Sam. But you better lay off the laptop tonight or I'm gonna confiscate the damn thing!" Dean glared at Sam, trying to convey with his eyes that he really would too, that he wasn't kidding around.

Sam paused, looking at him with defiance.

"Fine." Sam said with what seemed like a great deal of effort.

"Fine." Dean echoed angrily, putting the Impala into drive and pulling out of the gas station. Sam turned back to his computer, an annoyed expression still gracing his features.

There was an awkward, angry silence before Dean reached towards the radio and turned the volume up, classic rock filling the void. He knew this fight would pass eventually, but right now they were both stressed and on edge because of the deal. The sooner they got to Clear Lake, the sooner they could concentrate on the hunt at hand and worry about the future later.

And then they were going to sit down and talk about this, about Sam's obsession with the breaking deal, or he was going to end up chucking that stupid computer out of the speeding Impala.

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSW**

**Hopefully that car crash scene made sense to you, all the noise and stuff... I was going off my own experience of a car crash (though obviously not as large scale as the one with the Impala). My poor little red car was in the shop for weeks... my poor baby! Lol, anyway, hope you liked it, stay tuned for the next chapter! (Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside!) :P**


End file.
